The Perfect Storm
by girltogirl
Summary: Faye and storms don't mix well, apparently. Fayana. Mostly friendship, but hints of romance.


Storms were sort of Faye's thing. She loved to create them. They made her feel alive. They made her feel powerful. While everyone else would flee if the rain began pouring down and lightning struck, Faye would still be standing there, head up towards the sky, eyes closed. She felt at home when she heard the crashes of thunder and the roars of the wind. Ironically, instead of frightening her, it made her feel secure and comforted. She knew the lightning would never strike her; it wouldn't dare. She wouldn't let it. Storms drowned out the world for Faye, and that was what made her so appreciative. When she was standing at the dock, while the world crashed and burned around her, she was at peace.

Which was why when she discovered she was a witch, she was delighted. To her, that meant she had control over so much, and she _loved _being in control. She could create the perfect storm, if she wanted, and that was what she craved most of all. The other witches, however, didn't seem to share her same enthusiasm. Diana, in particular, whom she constantly butted heads with.

Diana and Faye were total opposites. Faye was the reckless, careless, naughty witch, while Diana was the sweet, book-smart, cautious one. The ways they wanted to go about their usage of magic put them at always disagreeing with each other.

But Faye also knew there was something more to their constant bickering. She could feel it, like a fire waiting to ignite. It was the way Diana would look at her when she spoke passionately, or the way Faye would look away when she saw Adam move closer to the other brunette. It was the way they were both so different that it brought out the worst in each other, and led to them bickering constantly. Faye sometimes wondered _why _she felt the need to make Diana understand how she felt. It wasn't as if they were friends. Just two people who were brought together by a book and witchcraft.

And sometimes, she wondered why she always ended up listening to Diana, even if it meant not using magic to do what she so desperately wanted.

Then, finally, one day, her wish came true. After Cassie had come to town and everyone in the circle realized their powers had escalated, Faye felt immense joy. _Finally, _she had all the power she wanted. And she knew the first thing she wanted to do was create the perfect storm.

She walked with confidence and superiority across the dock one night after a circle meeting, flicking off light bulbs with her mind. It made her smirk, knowing she was the one doing that without so much as a second thought. When she reached the edge of the pier, she looked up at the sky that was clear, and black.

"Skies above, give me a sign."

The thunder and lightning came almost instantly, as did the clouds. Every time lightning flashed, the clouds turned a shade of grey-purple. She smiled to herself, pleased. But she wasn't done, yet.

"Please sky, rain down on me," she whispered.

Faye opened her eyes just as rain began falling. In about two seconds, the rain was falling, steady as a heartbeat. It picked up speed as she tilted her head back, closing her eyes once more, enjoying the feeling of the cold water droplets on her. She heard the thunder, and saw the flashes of light through her closed eyelids. But, it still wasn't enough.

"More!"

The lightening bolts struck trees, and the rain fell harder and faster. People screamed and began ducking for cover, while Faye just smiled again. The lightbulbs in lampposts exploded, sparks flying. Diana, who'd been talking to Cassie, peered out and saw Faye standing there, soaking up the rain.

"What is she doing?" she muttered, racing toward the dock to reach her and leaving Cassie behind.

Faye shook off her jacket, revealed a beautiful maroon-red dress. Her head tilted back, mouth open, and eyes shut again. Her legs and arms were spreading out, trying to catch some of the rain, as well. This was exactly what she'd always dreamed of; controlling the sky to her demand, and it felt good. The water in the ocean turned to waves, and began crashing against the edge of the pier. With the waves, rain, and thunder so loud, Faye hadn't heard Diana come up behind her.

"Faye!" Diana yelled. "What are you doing?"

Faye internally rolled her eyes. Diana would never understand how being in control like this made her feel. How storms made her feel so powerful and safe. She shook her wet hair.

"It's beautiful!"

"You can't make it rain just 'cause you want to!" Diana shouted, frustrated.

Faye turned her head around. "Yes, we can! We can do anything we want!" What a happy thought.

"_No, _Faye. Make it stop!"

Faye ignored her, as another flash of lightning and clap of thunder interrupted her. She closed her eyes, facing front again, smiling, as her face tilted towards the sky once more. But, she was slightly irritated that Diana had ruined her perfect moment, and a second later, she heard a scream. She opened her eyes just in time to see Diana fall to the floor as a bolt of lightning struck her. Had she accidentally hurt Diana?

"Diana!" she screamed, racing over to the other girl. "Are you okay?" Diana was struggling to sit up as Faye crouched next to her. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder and ignored the sparks that flied between them when she felt Diana's smooth, wet skin.

"You have to stop this!"

"Okay, I will." Faye felt slightly disappointed, but was more concerned about Diana at the moment. "Stop this storm!"

The sky ignored her, as yet another bolt of lightning shot through the sky, with thunder soon following suit.

"Stop this storm!" she shouted again, more determined. The sky was apparently stubborn, and refused to listen to her.

"Do it!" Diana shouted over the roar of the thunder.

"I can't! I - stop this storm!" Faye screamed. She swore her voice broke.

Suddenly, the storm stopped. Just like that. Faye sighed, leaning back, looking away from Diana.

"God, Diana, I am _so, _so sorry."

"What were you thinking?" Diana asked, her voice shaking. Faye wasn't sure if it was out of fear or anger, or both.

"I guess I just wanted to create the perfect storm," she muttered.

Diana was silent.

"Diana? Say something?"

"I'm just trying to understand why thought it was a good idea to do that, especially with all the people out here."

"I didn't think it would get out of hand like that," Faye replied, her hands fidgeting nervously. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Diana leaned against Faye as she stood up, and Faye breathed in the familiar scent of lavender and vanilla.

"Y-yeah, mostly."

Faye didn't remember the last time she felt so embarrassed and guilty. "I'm so so-"

"Faye, it's okay."

"I know we're not the best of friends, but I would never do anything to-"

"Faye," Diana interrupted again. "I know."

She leaned in and gave Faye a hug. At first Faye was stiff, mostly from shock, but slowly wrapped her arms around the other girl, letting her guard down for just those two long minutes.


End file.
